1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human habitat structures that may be placed at a non-uniform, non-level site, and more specifically, to an inexpensively constructed structure in which the floor, walls and roof are all at substantially right angles to one another, such that when the structure is placed upon the selected site it has an inherently sloped roof for water runoff.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many locations require human habitat structures for temporary, emergency, or merely cost effective shelter purposes. When erecting a shelter to meet these needs at various sites, various factors are important. One factor is the site of the structure. Specifically, is the site level and of uniform grade? A non-uniform, non-level site must first be graded level when constructing traditional structures--an expensive and environmentally intrusive proposition.
Another factor is that when constructing a structure, the roof must be sloped for water runoff. The expense of constructing a structure upon a non-uniform, non-level site in order to have a level floor, while at the same time having a roof that provides for water runoff, is complex and expensive.
Additionally, sites requiring emergency human habitat structures generally do not have generous time allowances available for the grading, construction or installation of structures.
Therefore, a need existed for a human habitat structure that would be inherently adaptable to non-uniform, non-level, site. Another need existed for a human habitat structure that inherently has a sloped roof for water runoff. A further need existed for a human habitat structure that is inexpensive and non-complex to construct.